star_wars_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Script for Star Wars: New Beginnings
''''Prologue: Byrus wakes up and doing his daily routine, and finds a note from his mother. The note said ‘I love you. Good luck and goodbye’. He runs out the door and looks for his mother and shouts “Mum!”. He runs to the Jedi Temple and is told his father was once a Jedi Master and is handed his father’s old lightsaber. He looks at the lightsaber in confusion and turns it on and his face becomes shocked. ' ' Scene 1: Aequitas *The prologue scene then fades into Byrus in the same pose in the same Jedi temple and then proceeds to do a sequence of moves* and is doing a practice battle with Ethonius , while Catlein watches in the background. Byrus quickly wins and is shocked as Catlein starts a slow clap. She tells Byrus that she has been monitoring his progress for months and that he is ready to take the trials to become a jedi knight. She asks him if he wants to take the trials but he is already at the door waiting for her. The camera zooms in on Ethonius and he says “I will find a way to best you, Byrus Inturon." ' ' Scene 2: Dartheus Nicorin receives information (from Ethonius) that Byrus is about to begin his training as a Jedi Knight. He decides to go alone. Emilorus convinces him that Byrus could defeat him in a battle and that he could have the power to overthrow him and would need her, he denies the attempt to join him. ' ' Scene 3: Aequitas Catlein and Byrus enter the jedi training facility and Byrus instantly runs to a rack of ancient lightsabers. Catlein tells him that this is where he will be trained for the next few years. Byrus walks towards her, looks up at her, pauses dramatically, and then asks where the bathroom is. ' ' Scene 4: Dartheus Nicorin is entering his shuttle and farewells Emilorus. He walks into the shuttle and the doors don’t fully close. Emilorus notices and goes up to the door. She stops, looks inside the shuttle and then enters it. ' ' Scene 5: Aequitas After Byrus comes back from the bathroom, Catlein decides to talk to him about what the Jedi training will involve. The training to become a full-fledged Jedi Knight will involve study of the lightsaber arts or forms. It will require dedication and eventually a 1 on 1 mission with a Jedi mentor. Then when they are ready, they will take the final nine tests: Teamwork, Isolation, Fear, Anger, Betrayal, Focus, Instinct, Forgiveness and finally Protection. Byrus says he knows this training will be challenging but he will make it through with no problems. ' ' Scene 6: Aequitas (Byron is in the background “training” with Catlein) Nicorin (Nic) enters the training facility and Emilorus (Emily) jumps out at him. He tells her to get back on the shuttle but she says no. He gives up so they walk together towards Byrus (Byron) and Catlein (Caitlyn). ' ' Scene 6 Shot 2: Aequitas Byrus and Catlein are sparring when Nicorin force chokes Catlein and Byrus turns to look at Nicorin and Emilorus. Nicorin tells Byrus that this is his only warning to stop his training or Catlein will die. Byrus runs and attempts to slash Nicorin but Emilorus grabs her lightsaber and defends Nicorin. They clash and hold for a while. Byrus then deactivates his lightsaber and says he will stop his training. Nicorin lets go of Catlein and he walks away, Catlein panting. Emilorus follows. ' ' Scene 6 Shot 3: Byrus (Byron) helps Catlein up and she tells him that he can NOT stop his training because it’s too important. He tells her that he can’t because she’ll die if Nicorin returns. She yells out that she doesn’t matter and all that matters is that Byrus gets better and masters the force. Byrus accepts to continue his training. ' ' Scene 7: Dartheus Nicorin walks into the meeting hall. He is surrounded by his sith followers, he informs them that the threat has been extinguished. Nicorin then continues that Byrus Inturon will stop his training to become a Jedi Knight. The Sith smile with approval of Nicorin’s and Emilorus’ actions. Then Ethonius barges in and tells them the bad news, Byrus is still training with Chlomere. This enrages Nicorin and he leaves the meeting hall and heads towards his ship. ' ' Scene 8: Aequitas Catlien and Byrus is finish their training for the day. She tells Byrus that when Nicorin returns in a very short time, Byrus will have to be stronger than Nicorin. Byrus asks Catlein to help him when Nicorin comes back, she agrees. ' ' Scene 9: Aequitas (Byrus and Catlein are talking about his training) Nicorin enters the facility and sees that Byrus is still there. He yells at Caitlyn “I WARNED YOU!!!”, he force chokes her and Byrus yells at him to stop but he just constricts Catlein’s throat more. She is nearly passed out and Nicorin drops her body. Byrus turns on his lightsaber and pick up Catlein’s lightsaber. But before he can turn it on Nicorin uses the force to take the saber and turns it on. He tells Emilorus to stay where she is, which she does. Byrus and Nicorin do a choreographed fight scene and Byrus has Nicorin struggling. Nicorin yells out to Emilorus for help but she replies “I no longer answer to you!!!” and stabs him in the chest from behind. ' ' Scene 9 Shot 2: Aequitas As Nicorin falls to the ground, Byrus looks at his body and takes Catlein’s lightsaber. He turns around and rushes over to Catlein. He thanks her for beginning his training. He places her lightsaber next to her body. Emilorus rushes over and checks Catlein’s pulse. She looks disappointed but then has a look of relief. Catlein coughs a few times, get up and looks at Nicorin. She then runs over to him with her lightsaber and stabs him multiple times in the chest, pauses, and the drops to the ground crying. Emilorus asks what she was doing. Catlien then proceeds to tell everyone that Nicorin had killed her father, Camerous Matthius. Emilorus looks up at that comment in shock, Catlien asks why and she says that Camerous Matthius was her father, Catlien flinches and asks “will you join the jedi as one of us?… sister?”. Emilorus pauses and says “Yes”. ' ''' Scene 10: Dartheus (Ethonius stands with his back facing the camera) An unknown spy enters the scene and tells Ethonius “we have news that Byrus has become stronger and defeated Nicorin, and his sister has abandoned the Sith and has become a jedi”. Ethonius says “Prepare the shuttle, were going for a ride”.